


桔梗烙痕

by sssail1280



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:14:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24197281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sssail1280/pseuds/sssail1280
Summary: 月球混史向，织田信长从本能寺的大火中存活的if。
Relationships: Akechi Mitsuhide | Caster/Oda Nobunaga | Archer, Akechi Mitsuhide/Oda Nobunaga
Kudos: 1





	桔梗烙痕

踪迹早已显现，只是她最初是未加注意，后来则是选择性的忽略了。那都是些缓慢而难以察觉的变化，这就像人明知深秋总将到来，落雪会伴冷风降临，却还是会在黄叶飘零和湖面结冰的时候惊诧万分。就在信长移开视线的时间内，引发事变的一切条件都凑齐了。搞不懂，真是搞不懂。她在床榻上软绵绵的拍打着被褥，化脓的烧伤和持续不断的高热无法消磨意志，只令她愈发暴躁。消息不断由人送至耳边，像虫豸般在她心头盘旋。秀吉完成了超乎常理的急行军后成功讨伐了明智光秀，不过光秀的下落还不清楚。人的性格有时会造成不可逆转的决定性的不幸，信长很难说这是幸运还是不幸，但至少对于那个金桔脑袋来说注定只有不幸。猴子——羽柴秀吉那小子得到她的偏爱不是没理由的，心意和思想能相通，稍加提点就能明晰用意，相处的岁月足以让秀吉连自己的呼吸都能按照与信长同一步调进行，她信赖他如同信赖自己的一部分肢体的延伸。

那么，明智光秀呢？

长可来过一次，莽撞如常，只有脸色异样的苍白。“安土殿正往这边赶来。”她虚弱的将头转向他，长可侧耳俯到她唇边好听清他的话。“阿浓要来？”她的呼吸很沉，耳朵像被棉布团堵住了，重归清醒时长可已经走了。或许是回到猴子那边去了。信长在心里满意的叹息，分得清轻重，这是好事。信长喜爱有才之人，也不会吝惜赞美，就如每个人都会爱惜趁手的工具，或是贴身的衣衫。可她不会将其当做情人去亲吻相拥。这也是信长一贯对待所有人的态度，包括光秀。平心而论，她可以说自己真心爱着她的部下们，这掺杂了利益关系的爱是真实的，也是相互的，然而光秀的爱单方面变质了。他注视她的时候眼神滚烫，如常呼吸带着炽热。不是恋慕，不是怨恨，如果是这二者之一，问题还更简单些，她能应付一个潜在的追求者和新结的仇家。问题就在于，他仿佛在同时期待着死亡。信长可以赐予他，但不确定这就是他想要的。

于是她只是保持缄默。这就是她犯下的错误，而错误引发了更为严重的结果。

浓姬在夜里来到她的身边，见到信长的那一瞬差点打翻了灯油。信长所有的残余力量都在与死亡缠斗，僵持之余分神望向她，只见到如池中圆月般满盈泪花的眼眸，明烛照耀下闪烁着水汽。这悲哀的新娘最初带着杀死丈夫的使命嫁到尾张，现在信长总算快要死了，她却哭得像是自己也将活不过今夜。信长努力撑起身体要牵她靠近自己，浓姬的手先蜷进她的掌心里，她冰冷的指尖微微发着颤。“穿太少了吧。”信长责备她，她拼命摇头，“殿下，是您还在发热……”

“热才好啊！死人才是冷的。”信长掰开她的手指，让她们的手可以更近的贴合。浓姬的手是柔软的，触摸她的皮肤就像触摸一瓣花，现在这花也和滴水的月亮一起颤抖着。“偶尔撒娇也不是坏事，但是如果我——”

“你别再说话了！”浓姬罕见地拔高声音打断她。信长无奈的望着她，倒也没再说下去。浓姬吸了吸鼻子，她的情绪总算稍稍平复。她扶着信长帮她躺回去，信长在她为自己整理额前的乱发时望向她，“那家伙呢？死了吗？”浓姬的动作没有泄露出任何情绪变动，这反而证明了她的掩饰。“难道切腹了？不可能，他绝对会逃走的。”

“他确实尝试这么做。”

“哈！那就是被猴子逮住了。”

“听说他正准备将那个人押送到这座城。”

“好啊，正好我有些话还要问问他。”

秀吉的军队抵达后只停留了很短一段时日。在这段时间内，信长的状况恶化了，她在混乱中说着胡话，说不动了就开始做无休止的梦，在梦中看见逝者的面容隔着烈焰凝视她。一个瘦削的影子要触摸火焰，房梁在窜动的火花里发出轻微的爆裂声响。她要走近一些，影子举起手臂做出制止的手势，五指并拢，淌血的掌心朝向她的心口。那影子与她面容相仿，仿佛是少女时代的她挑这个时刻出来要作弄她，可她知道这绝无可能是过去的自己。“您不能过这边。”影子说，“我只会留在这里，我哪里都不会去。请您再跑远些吧。”

她被浓烟熏花双目，咽喉也干涩得快开裂，她必须得走了。梁木坍塌以前，她没忍住回了一次头，刹那间望清了那影子，如此年少，也将永远停留在年少时的模样。只有他还留在这里，分明有机会逃走，她也给过机会让他逃走。当他们视线相接，他无言的笑笑，朝着信长的方向跪拜下去。那张脸，那具单薄的身躯，那朦胧的幻影在建筑崩毁的时刻被埋葬了。直到最后一刻，他还维持着拜伏的姿势。信长呛咳着睁眼，舌苔驻留铁锈和火药的残余，但不祥的死气仿佛在梦里一并被埋葬了。整个卧室内滚荡着令人眩晕的伤药的味道，仿佛凝成满壶滚烫的热油浇在她的愤怒上，逝者的话语如狂风般助其燎原。她推开听见动静进屋要搀扶她和为她穿衣的侍女，“猴子在哪里！”她嘶哑的吼道，“把那叛徒带过来见我！”

早在传唤以前，秀吉就已经喝完了稀饭。今天本该是他停留在此地的最后一天，信长醒的正巧。“呜哇，信长大人！”秀吉脱了自己的外衣，给上半身只缠了绷带的女人披上，“您这要有个万一又着凉发烧，夫人可是会骂死我的。”秀吉想让她把胳膊套进袖管，信长挣开了。秀吉敛起殷勤神色，“我将明智光秀为您带回来了。”他指向就是坐在他方才吃饭位置对面的男人，此时他正背对着他们。他身上那件有桔梗纹的衣衫没被换下，双手被捆在身后，已经手腕已经被磨伤了，皮肉快和麻绳长到一起去。他仿佛是被人刻意保留着最完整的被俘虏的样子，光鲜的来接受羞辱。

“哪里找着的？”

“不用我说您也明白，他还能跑到哪里去？相当狼狈哦，我还让人给他好好洗干净脸和头发了，不能让您恶心嘛。”秀吉腔调油滑，眼睛则是懒得遮掩的漠然。

“怎么会在这里？”

“您醒来以前我只能尽可能的把他天天带在我能看见的地方，否则我没法保证长可不会违背我的命令。他的兄弟们一个都没能活下来。”

“全留在本能寺？”

“全都在那里。”

“喂，金桔，转过来看着我。”信长对那背影说道。对方无动于衷。她转头望向门口，“女人别留在这里。”不知何时出现的浓姬幅度轻微的摇头，“我要留下。”

“下裁决的将会是女人，跳梁小丑和您吗？”光秀开口了。“还真是有意思。”

“都退下。”秀吉对还没得到命令因而不敢离开的侍从们吩咐道，他们撤下的速度很快，也很安静，唯恐再迟几分，吵闹几分就会被信长的怒火波及。浓姬挽起信长的手臂，信长重重地跌坐在地上，秀吉将餐具及其他都搬去一旁，现在她和光秀之间没有任何阻碍了。秀吉站到信长左侧，手按在佩刀上，浓姬则在信长右手边，是只要抬起双手就能将信长和光秀分离的位置。光秀没有看她，而是望向秀吉，嗤笑几声说道：“现在又是副忠诚相了？初闻信长公死讯的时候，你肯定是一边假模假样的痛哭，一边在心里盘算如何从中谋取最大的利益吧？”

“那当然啦，一切都得计算进去，局势变动下我的命运会发生何种变动，如果不将一切都利用到极致，你认为我是如何改变命运的呢？”秀吉坦荡的承认道，“大人对我有恩，活着的她对我的恩情就是让我能有爬上来的机会，她如果死了，那么她留下的最后的恩就是夺取天下的道路。如果信长大人没能活着走出本能寺，我会亲手把你的脑袋献到她的坟前。但是，如今信长大人还活着，我就会继续做好我该做的事。”

“您也清楚地听到了吧，这男人究竟在打什么算盘。”光秀对信长说道，然而他还是死死盯着秀吉的脸。“像他这种男人，决不能让他夺取天下！”

“我倒不讨厌这种明明白白显露野心的人哦？你看，比起口口声声说效忠于我，突然就嚷嚷敌在本能寺发起叛乱的家伙，肯定是他更讨喜吧？”信长的手指在膝盖上轻敲，“我经历的背叛也不少。光秀，你为什么也混进去了？”

“治理天下的非您不可。”光秀低下头，“但，这实属无奈之举。”

全是矛盾和破绽。在看见光秀面容的那一瞬，她的怒火慢慢的快熄了。这就像狂暴的海浪可以击碎山岩，卷走房屋，却没法撬开蚌壳。光秀的心现在就像个扣着的蚌壳，她能看出明显的死志。这混账铁定是被什么东西迷了心窍，信长能确定的就是那让他脑袋发昏背叛自己的想法是从她这里发源的，因为他不愿与自己相对的抗拒和对视后流露出的哀怨眼神。信长能洞悉人的想法，战场上能掌控瞬息的变化，然而至今仍搞不懂人心如何运作。明智光秀抱有革新的理想，信长非常清楚。在这一点上信长可以与他达成共识，但信长对他的过度谨慎和畏畏缩缩时常感到厌烦。在信长看来，倘若是早已腐烂到根系的东西，不论它曾经多么辉煌，多么庞大，那也是必须尽早砍伐掉的障碍。光秀却对此抱有信长不能理解的敬意。他的道理是从书本和礼制中得来的，自然赶不上信长那在旁人看来堪称狂想的信念。他紧紧抓着知性不放，又不能坦然地去承认所有人都具有的愚昧和无知。他认为那些丑恶之物只要留在影子里，等光芒降临后最终都会自发消逝。他不敢去触碰，唯恐自己也会被同化，信长则坚持要亲手铲个干干净净。如果害怕弄脏衣服，那是不可能彻底疏通水渠的。光秀分明很清楚她的想法，也能像秀吉那样加以推测出她的部分行动，可是他总觉得自己能让信长改变主意。当然，他从未成功过。

但是，我可从没说过讨厌他呀。信长疲惫的思考着。秀吉似乎也有点糊涂，皱眉盯着虚空中的某一处。三人均陷入沉默时，浓姬轻启薄唇，“不为夺取，亦非仇恨。那么，您认为您可以拯救什么？”

“阿浓，别胡说。”

“不，我要说下去。”浓姬强硬的驳回她。“您要拯救的是什么？是这天下吗？若是你也想夺取天下，就不会如此仓促。是你自己吗？我知道你与殿下始终存在分歧，如果就这么认为殿下会在你杀死她以前抢先杀死你，那不过是对世人宣告你是个狭隘的男人。你爱惜名声，也不会这么做的。”她越说越快，也变得愈发咄咄逼人。“所以是什么要让你在这种不得天时也无人心的时刻背叛她？”

“天时？那就是天时。地利，我也有。人心，那是可以在之后再谋取的。我输的是运气。你终究不是信长公，就别再卖弄这点智慧了。”

“她当然不可能是我。”信长说道，她敏锐的抓到了光秀话语中的怪异，“没人可以成为我。你为什么要这么说？”

“确实，没人能够成为信长公。”

“我就在这里。”

“您？现在的您吗？”

“……哼。果然是因为我。”信长晃了晃，似乎要朝身后靠去，可她的背后什么都没有，浓姬慌忙扶住她。“不碍事。把手拿开。”信长摇头，“在你眼里，我已经不是我了吗？”

“是您先背叛了我的心。”

“你还真敢说啊。我从来都只是织田信长罢了，你还希望我成为什么？”

“您是我的所有，但我已经再也无法忍受下去了。”

“不要再回避我的问题！”

浓姬观察信长的脸色，再是秀吉。信长的愤怒在情理之内，可是以浓姬对信长的熟悉，她的愤怒里还掺了别的什么，浓姬猜不透。秀吉仍然冷酷的警惕着，然而他的眼中没有质问的意思。浓姬不禁悄悄的攥住披在信长肩头的衣衫，光秀此时的样子令她莫名感到有些许熟悉。“得不到想要的回应，是很痛苦的事吧？”她无意中呢喃道。光秀的反应却比以往任何一次都要大，“你给我住口！”他甚至短暂的忘却了所有，与其说是愤怒，不如说是在哀求。信长下意识的将浓姬护在身后，即使光秀被束缚着，方才她还是产生了光秀即将扑上来的错觉。秀吉的刀横在中间，还未出鞘。“不可对夫人无礼。”他警告道。

“我就是讨厌你这假惺惺的家伙。”光秀阴郁的说，“你以为你的演技可以隐藏一切吗？你根本不关心她，你不在乎所有人。你只不过是从自身利益的角度去考虑和进行应对，为什么信长公会愿意笑对你这种货色？”

“如果你曾有哪怕一次认真看待过她，此时你就说不出这种话。”

信长被前所未有的虚弱感包围了。她看出来了，即使她就在此处，光秀也已经完全看不见她了。“猴子，”她喊停秀吉还未出口的讥讽，“给他松绑，把你的胁差给他。”

几人均是一怔。

“我不会再在这里继续跟你废话。我还有很多事要做，很多事想做，而你，你已经听不到我的声音了。无论是什么状况下，你总认为你是对的，你觉得凭你就可以把我朝你设想的方向扳过去。告诉你也无妨，蠢金桔，你给我听好，你现在总是在听我说话了吧？你不是第一个打算这么做的。我的父亲没能成功，我的兄弟也失败了，虽然方式不同，但他们的结局都一样。他们都死了。”信长逐渐面露倦意，“这可不是能让我开心起来的事。你呢？你开心吗？”

光秀竟然缓缓露出了一丝笑意。“是的。”他说，“因为您将要永远记住我。”

我把他逼疯了。信长终于承认了这一点。为时已晚。她在呼吸中又尝到了焦土和木炭上带着的灼热气息，她站起来，浓姬搀扶她往外走。她身上的伤口又开始发疼，还有难忍的痒，这是烧伤在愈合的征兆。今后她会留下满身疤痕，但她活着，而这些痕迹将伴她到死亡应至的最后的刹那。

利刃出鞘的声音像早春前的最后一缕夹着寒霜与冰雪的冷风，这次她没有回头。


End file.
